


Tying the Knot

by TheRantDragon



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRantDragon/pseuds/TheRantDragon
Summary: “Hey, babe, I bet I can tie this thing in a knot with my tongue.”





	Tying the Knot

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was loosely based on a piece of art by my bud, IronicVeghead.

“Hey, babe, I bet I can tie this thing in a knot with my tongue.”

Artemis gives him a look, one cheek poking out from the cherry she has tucked away in it while she scrutinizes him.

“Wally,  _please_. I don’t think a person’s ability to kiss is directly correlated to whether or not they can tie a cherry stem into a knot.”

Wally frowns first at her, then the berry, which is held tightly between his thumb and forefinger, flickering in the light from the television. After a moment, he gives a hurrumph and pops it into his eagerly awaiting mouth, leaning back against the headboard with his arms cushioning the back of his head.

“Yeah, you’re right; besides I think we both know I’m an  _amazing_  kisser,” he says, waggling his eyebrows. Artemis rolls her eyes, gray eyes trailing after the stem he lazily flicks into the open pizza box between their outstretched legs. It’s positively littered with pizza crusts and cherry stems, and if you asked either one of them they wouldn’t deny to being lazy little shits today.

It’s going past noon, and Wally had ordered pizzas because he was hungry and they were both too lazy to cook anything, and then they had decided on cherries and cool whip for dessert. They had been in their bedroom all day, clad in nothing but boxers and panties and a bra, with the lights off as they watched TV and just generally relaxed on a day that was meant for it.

No missions. No class.

No getting dressed.

“Aw, dang it,” Wally says suddenly, pushing himself up a little straighter. Artemis turns her uninterested gaze away from some commercial they’ve seen about a hundred times since that morning, only to see her boyfriend holding out one of his palms, which he has somehow managed to stick right into the tub of cool whip that rests on the nightstand by the bed.

“How did you manage that?” she quips, sitting up straighter herself and laughing. Wally frowns deeply, holding his hand out like it’s contaminated.

“I was trying to dip a cherry in it but I was still watching the tv and I… uh, missed.”

Artemis laughs harder. Wally turns to her, scowling. He releases a growl, then the next thing the archer knows, she’s pinned to the sheets with Wally over top of her, and his cool whip laced palm comes down right on top of the skin of her exposed stomach. She gasps as the cold penetrates her right down to the bone, and Wally nibbles at her neck.

“Babe, that’s  _cold_!” she stresses, tugging at his hair to pull him away. He laughs at her, not moving his hand from the spot.

“Good, that’ll teach you to laugh at my misfortunes,” the speedster said quietly, then Artemis squirmed as he dipped his head and lapped the cream gently from her abdomen. She grinned, watching his pink tongue pull the smooth substance into his mouth, leaving wet trails in its place. Her toes curled in contentment, until he pulled away with a tiny dab of white at the corner of his mouth and a grin of triumph on his freckled face.

Adorable (hot) as it was, that just wouldn’t do.

“Hey– WOAH!”

Artemis had quite the knack for being able to turn the tables on him within a moments notice; Wally knew perfectly well that if she ever disliked the accommodations or founds herself wanting to switch up the position, she would have it done before he could so much as bat an eye. She grinned triumphantly above him, having flipped them with an impressive show of strength.

“Heh, good one,” he praised, squeezing her hips with a dazed expression. She reached over and grabbed a cherry from the bowl, clenching the stem between her teeth before leaning further over him, pinning his wrists above his head. Her loose blonde hair cascaded down around them like a curtain, and Wally gazed up at her with lustful laziness as she brought the cherry down to his mouth. Laughing softly, he curled his tongue around it and plucked it from it’s anchor, chewing on it languidly beneath her. He hummed in satisfaction as the juice spilled across his tongue, closing his eyes to relish the moment.

“Babe.”

Wally opened his eyes at her voice. Before he could answer, she placed her mouth against his own, kissing him briefly before her tongue pushed something past his chapped lips. Artemis pulled away just as quickly, watching him with amusement written across her features.

The cherry stem fell against his tongue, tied into a perfect little knot.


End file.
